Harry Potter and the Fullmetal Alchemist
by Only A Reader Unfortunately
Summary: Please don't read this. I really don't like how my thinking is with this story. I'll definetly be attempting some kind of rewrite seeing as how many are following right now. But in the mean time, don't read this. I disagree with almost every single sentence I wrote and I just cringe at my thought process. - Only A Reader Unfortunately.


**Hello! This is technically my second story but it's also a rewrite of The Long Mission of Protecting Harry Potter From Evil and Pink Toads. I had lost all inspiration for that story so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist**

** Link, start!**

* * *

Edward sighed, why did he have to put up with this, women, in a school while the General bastard got to do field work in the library!

"Edward! Are you paying attention?" The teacher half asked half demanded.

Oh and there's the teacher. She has brown hair put up into a bun with blue glasses on her face. Today she wore a white blouse with a black skirt and black flats. Her glare seemed to affect all the students but not Edward. He'd seen worse on Teacher. He felt a shiver go down his spine just thinking about her! He hoped Al would be fine with her.

Hm, Al. Two years ago, he fought father and won. He regained his brother's body but Truth didn't take anything. And the thing that was bothering him the most was what Truth had said.

* * *

"_**I'll be seeing you again, Mr. Al-che-mist."**_

* * *

At the time, Edward had no idea what Truth had meant. Then, a week later a war had broken out between Amestris and Drachma. He was put up on the frontlines as a sharpshooter but it wasn't enough. Then three alchemists came up to him and offered Edward their gates. Then he had realized what Truth had meant by that. Ed visited again and got his arm taken again and put threw Truth, again. Those three gates combined was only a third of what it was before. But as time went on, it grew.

By the end of the war, Amestris won and Edwards's gate grew to the size it was before. Mustang was now a General and he was a Colonel.

The teacher, fed up with Edward not paying attention and **ignoring** her glare, slammed her hand onto his desk startling him out of his thoughts. His hands went to clap when he realized that there was no danger.

"Uh sorry Mrs. Reefer, I, err, got lost in my thoughts. "Now that wasn't far from the truth.

Mrs. Reefer sighed.

"I'm here to teach you math, not for you to wander off and get lost in your thoughts."

He smiled apologetically

The teacher gave a small "Hmpf," and went back to teaching math. This was another thing. Just a few weeks after Al and him got reacquainted, he was sent on a new mission with the General bastard by the new führer.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Ed grabbed his red bag and re-adjusted his gloves before heading out of the classroom. At least that was the plan.

"Mr. Mustang and Mr. Potter, please see me."

Ed sighed and moved back inside the classroom and towards the teacher's desk and stood in front of the desk with a scowl on his face. This reminded him of the times he stood in front of Colonel Bastard's desk when he was a Colonel. This made his scowl deepen.

The boy next to him had black messy hair that covered his forehead but peeking through his hair was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. The boy's vibrant green eyes were behind black rimmed glasses. He wore a blue T-shirt, jeans, and a brown bag slung over his shoulder.

From what Ed could tell, the boy seemed a little malnourished and his right-hand was in his pocket that seemed to grip something long cylinder. Ed stored this information for later.

"Now boys, what I want you, Harry, to do is to be Edwards's partner here for the science project." The Mrs. Reefer said in an upbeat manner.

Edward didn't need a partner. He was a genius when it came to science. But the teacher didn't know this information so she couldn't possibly know.

Harry glanced at the boy beside him. He wore blue jeans that were tucked into boots that had thick red soles. He also wore a bright red sweatshirt with a symbol on the back. It was a cross with a snake around the cross along with two symmetrical pair of wings on each side and a crown at the top. His hands were in his pockets.

His hair was a blonde that was tied in to a ponytail with unruly bangs framing his face. When the boy named Edward turned towards Harry. He had a scowl on his face and his eyes were the color of gold. It was almost as if someone had melted down gold and inserted it into his eyes. "Was he a werewolf?" Harry wondered. His second thought was, "That guy is really short."

As if hearing his thoughts Edward glared at Harry and muttered "I'm not short," Harry sweat dropped at the action.

"Alrighty then," she clapped her hands together once to get their attention again. "The project is to see how you can turn lead into gold and show the class how." That made Harry's head hurt. How could they do that? He glanced to the side and saw that Edward had a confident smirk on his face. Did he know how to?

"Alright then, let's do this." Edward said with confidence. Harry sweat dropped. Yup, he was definitely confident alright.

The teacher smiled and they left the classroom.

* * *

Harry was the first to break the silence. "So, do you have any idea how to do the project?" Edward turned towards him with a thoughtful look on his face. On one hand he could use alchemy, on the other, he was forbidden to. Eh, he's going to risk it. "Well, lead (atomic number 82) and gold (atomic number 79) are defined as elements by the number of protons they possess. Changing the element requires changing the atomic (proton) number. The number of protons cannot be altered by any chemical means. However, physics may be used to add or remove protons and thereby change one element into another. Because lead is stable, forcing it to release three protons requires a vast input of energy, such that the cost of transmuting it greatly surpasses the value of the resulting gold.

Transmutation of lead into gold isn't just theoretically possible - it has been achieved! There are reports that Glenn Seaborg, 1951 Nobel Laureate in Chemistry, succeeded in transmuting a minute quantity of lead (possibly en route from bismuth, in 1980) into gold. There is an earlier report (1972) in which Soviet physicists at a nuclear research facility near Lake Baikal in Siberia accidentally discovered a reaction for turning lead into gold when they found the lead shielding of an experimental reactor had changed to gold.

Today particle accelerators routinely transmute elements. A charged particle is accelerated using electrical and/or magnetic fields. In a linear accelerator, the charged particles drift through a series of charged tubes separated by gaps. Every time the particle emerges between gaps, it is accelerated by the potential difference between adjacent segments. In a circular accelerator, magnetic fields accelerate particles moving in circular paths. In either case, the accelerated particle impacts a target material, potentially knocking free protons or neutrons and making a new element or isotope. Nuclear reactors also may used for creating elements, although the conditions are less controlled.

In nature, new elements are created by adding protons and neutrons to hydrogen atoms within the nuclear reactor of a star, producing increasingly heavier elements, up to iron (atomic number 26). This process is called nucleosynthesis. Elements heavier than iron are formed in the stellar explosion of a supernova. In a supernova gold may be made into lead, but not the other way around.

While it may never be commonplace to transmute lead into gold, it is practical to obtain gold from lead ores. The minerals galena (lead sulfide, PbS), cerussite (lead carbonate, PbCO3), and anglesite (lead sulfate, PbSO4) often contain zinc, gold, silver, and other metals. Once the ore has been pulverized, chemical techniques are sufficient to separate the gold from the lead. The result is almost alchemy...almost."(From the wiki or , I can't remember, gah! .)

Harry's head was spinning with the knowledge that Ed had just spewed out of his mouth. By that time they had arrived at Ed's house. Ed opened the door and yelled out, "Hey I'm home ya lazy Bastard," Harry was shocked at the profanity that exited Ed's mouth. "Oh shut up runt!" came the reply from inside the house. A tick mark appeared on Ed's forehead. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T EVEN BE SEEN OVER YOUR PILE OF STUPID ASS PAPERWORK!"

A man then appeared from the kitchen holding a cup. "That paperwork supplies our funding's and everything else, as much as I hate doing it." That last part was muttered. The man took a sip of his drink that smelled suspiciously like alcohol. "So Full- I mean Ed, who's the kid you brought with you?" Ed glanced back at Harry. "His name's Harry. We're doing a science project about how lead can be turned into gold. We also have to show how."

The man smirked. "My name is Roy Mustang but you can just call me Roy. Don't worry about not passing, Ed here is a genius at science."

"Oh wow, I never thought that I would see the day that the General Bastard would complement me without having Captain Hawkeye threatening you with a gun."

A tick mark grew on the General's head. Through clenched teeth he managed to get out, "Well Fu-** Ed, **I going to go back to the paperwork now," And with that, Mustang headed back to his office with a twitching eye. Harry sweat dropped at the interaction between Ed and his dad.

Harry frowned, the insult that Ed had thrown had contained a military rank. Did that mean that Ed's father was in the Military?

* * *

-One study session later-

* * *

Harry looked at the clock that was on the red wall in Ed's room. He blinked at seeing how late it was getting. "Hey Ed," Ed looked up from the papers he was looking at. "I have to get going now,"

"Okay, I'll see you later," Ed responded.

Harry and Ed packed up all the papers that had spread out all over the floor. Harry left right after.

That all happened 10 minutes ago.

Harry was now running for his life with Dudley. They ran into a tunnel hoping to escape the Dementor but were cut off by another one in to front of the tunnel. "Dudley wait! You're straight towards it!" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Dementor and shouted,

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A white wisp appeared and headed towards it. The Dementor slowed down but it still headed towards Dudley.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A faint outline appeared of a stag but before he could see the outcome, the Dementor behind them had caught up with them. Harry spun around and breathed out. Seeing his breath, he stiffened. They were trapped. He spun back around to check on Dudley and tensed. The Dementor was almost upon Dudley.

"_Expecto-"_

He was cut off by a sharp resounded clap followed by metallic ring after it behind him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story rewrite and post in the comments if you know where Link, start comes from. Also any flames will be eaten my Natsu. Also comment if you know where that comes from also.**

**This is Anime watcher524 signing off!**


End file.
